Crônicas de Death Note
by Death K
Summary: Quem nunca teve a curiosidade de saber como era o dia a dia dos personagens de Death Note? Pois aqui saberá!


Yo Minna!

Quem nunca leu Fernando Sabino e não se apaixonou por seus relatos simples de pessoas simples mas extremamentes interessantes?

Pois bem, eu, não tão bem como ele, decidi fazer algumas crônicas de Death Note...

Vão ser só algumas, nenhuma relacionada com a outra.

Estou adepta a novas idéias, se quiserem podem me sugerir novosdiálogos e com qual personagem quer.

1º Crônica: Um diálogo entre Raito e Misa.

Espero que gostem.

------------------------------------------

**CRÔNICA 1: Espairecer**

_- " I LOVE YOU TONIGHT!!! I LOVE YOUUUU TONIGHTTTTTT! LÁ LÁ LÁ...!"_

- Misa!!

- O que foi Raito-kun?

- Cale a boca! Pare de cantar essas músicas idiotas! Vira gente! ¬¬

- Desculpe TT O quer que eu cante então? 8D

- Quero que você cale essa boca! Não está vendo que preciso de concentração? Estou estudando!

- Humpf, você é CDF demais pro gosto da Misa! ¬¬

- Então por que continua comigo? ¬¬

- Porque Misa ama o Raito! n.n

- Humpf...

- Raito não quer mais a Misa?

- Deixe de falar asneiras! Já disse que quero que você cale essa boca, só isso!

- H-Hai...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar ai me olhando hein? ¬¬

- A vida toda! Misa gosta de admirar Raito-kun! n.n

- Humpf, me deixe em paz.

- Mas você só me disse pra calar a boca e não pra fechar os olhos. O.õ

- Deixe de ser estúpida Misa!

- Desculpe de novo TT Misa ser um estorvo para Raito-kun?

- Digamos que as vezes sim.

- Se Misa é um estorvo para Raito-kun, Misa deve ir embora. Misa só quer a felicidade de Raito.

- Faça como bem entender Misa.

- H-Hai...

- ...

- ...

- Vai mesmo continuar ai? ¬¬

- Mas Raito disse pra Misa fazer o que bem entendesse, então eu quero ficar aqui com você! n.n

- Humpf... Tá.

- Hai!

- ...

- "...hum hum hum humhumhum..."

- Pare de cantarolar Misa!

- Desculpe outra vez T.T É que Misa está entediada.

- Saia então. Ninguém pediu pra você ficar aqui.

- Mas Misa vai pra onde? Não tem nada pra fazer TT

- Sei lá, chame o Matsuda para ir no shopping com você fazer umas compras. Mas suma daqui!

- Então Raito não quer Misa perto? T.T

- AGORA NÃO! Tá dificil de entender?

- Mas...

- Nada de mas Misa! Vá!

- H-Hai... E se Misa não voltasse mais?

- Tanto faz. Vá logo! Está me atrapalhando!

- Tanto faz?

- É.

- Se tanto faz Misa fica então! n.n

- Putz, eu mereço! Eu estou meio cansado, acho que vou sair um pouco pra espairecer.

- Raito vai sair? Misa também ir!!

- Você fica ¬¬

- Ahhhhhhhhh Misa quer ir com Raito-kun TT

- NÃO!

- Ai tá bom T.T Mas então traz um sorvete pra Misa? 8D

- Ta. De que sabor?

- Hum, de chocolate...

- Ok.

- Não, não eu quero de flocos!

- Decida-se! De chocolate ou de flocos?

- De flocos n.n.

- Tá.

- Não! Traz dos dois!

- ¬¬

- Mas com cobertura de morango.

- Misa, se você continuar com isso eu não trago mais nada!

- Tá. Eu só quero isso.

- Ta bom! ¬¬

- Raito, deixa seu celular aqui comigo?

- Pra que você quer meu celular?

- Ahhh, pra jogar oras 8D

- Quer jogar, jogue no computador e não no celular ¬¬

- Ahhh, mais eu gosto dos joguinhos do seu celular! T.T

- Você quer jogar ou fuçar nele? ¬¬

- Errr, as duas coisas xD

- Não há nada pra você ver no meu celular.

- É só por garantia.

- Você é ciumenta demais Misa, aposto que se ver um número de mulher no meu celular vai matá-la.

- Vou mesmo! ò.ó

- Pare de infantilidades Misa!

- Desculpe mais uma vez Raito-kun T.T

- Vou sair!

- Mas vai trazer o sorvete?

- Se continuar com isso eu não trago nada!

- Mas eu só quero o sorvete... T.T

- Tudo bem.

- Ebaaaa!

- Tá, chega! Estou indo...

- Não vai levar o casaco?

- Não, não está frio Misa.

- Mas o moço do tempo disse que ia esfriar hoje.

- Mas eu vou voltar logo, não vai esfriar!

- Tem certeza?

- TENHO!

- Eu só estou preocupada com você.

- Eu sei... Eu já volto.

- NÃO MISA!!!!

- Calma Raito...

- Não tem como não perder a calma com você! Quer saber? Não vou mais sair coisa nenhuma! Vou me deitar e você nem pense em vir atrás! Pra mim já chega!

-Nossa! Calma Raito-kun... Você está muito estressado... Por que não sair pra espairecer?

- ¬¬

---------------------------------------------

lol

ahuahuahua...

foi uma coisa bem baka mesmo 8D

Próxima crônica: MelloxNear

Enjoy!

Onegai clique no go aí e faça uma autora feliz xD

Kissus...


End file.
